


Waking Up

by greyamber



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fake Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Telepathy Plant, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyamber/pseuds/greyamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney woke up in his old room, with his cat and a certain Col. Mitchell in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Opportunity (or What Happened the Day Rodney Got Fired)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77032) by [Burningchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters and the world of Stargate They own me, actually, in my wicked mind.  
> Warning: unbeta-ed.

The air stirred as Rodney woke up, in his queen-sized bed, surrounded with warmth and satisfaction. His body was heavy, in a so comfortable way, which could only happen when the day before was productive, and the night was contented, well slept -- and, there was someone very loving very important beside him as he woke up. He knew it, just knew it.

Lips curved, Rodney stretched, yawning, then petted affectionately the arm which was thrown across him, Cameron was still sleeping on his side, another arm curled up, unconsciously protecting his middle section, which was swallow a little. Not too much, but when Rodney put his hand on there, he could tell the hard muscles were gone, they were soft, promisingly soft.

Cam purred under his messaging hand. So did Crichton, the cat curled a ball on the pillow, cracked open her eyes at him suspiciously, then shut them up again, by doing this she told him, that she knew exactly what was going on here.

For God's sake. _His_ cat, who always lay bonelessly in Cam's arm. Rodney rolled his eyes. Crichton always loved Cam more. Didn't matter, for right now, it was Cam who was lying pliant in his bed. Cam made some sleepy noise as if to force himself to wake up, as Rodney spread his legs open, peeled down the pants, lapping at that half hard length, before finally covered the head of it with his warm mouth.

Cam yelped, almost bounced up, but Rodney already let go the cock, began to stroke his thighs steadily, murmuring huskily between kissing the inside of the thighs.

"Just, lie down and look pretty, as you always do. Don't disturb the baby. "

Cam snorted, sank back into the pillow, moaned softly as Rodney licked his length, sucked sometimes, cupped the balls, rolled them, then finally came back to the head, not touching, just breathing on it, watching pre-come merged, damping it further with his wet breath. Fingers moved down, found Cam's entrance, which was still wet with his come the night before. Rodney sank two fingers in. Cam whimpered.

Cam's thighs began to tremble. "Please." he murmured, "suck me."

Grinning triumphantly, Rodney lowed his head and swallowed the hard shaft whole. Fingers thrust at the same time, pressing across the prostate, no more teasing. Cam's body seized up, arching, trembling, came inside his mouth within minute with a whimper, being caged between his elbows, unraveled.

"Lazy sod."

Rodney climbed up, settled back into the still warm spot of his side. Cam was panting, already half asleep, but one hand was stretching to find his cock. Rodney caught it, leaned over to capture his partner's mouth with his own, Cam's tongue met his instantly, let him explode his mouth mercilessly, until Cam struggled to pull away to take a deep breath.

The pillow dipped. Crichton was up again, purred angrily, then jumped off the bed. Rodney snorted again, kissed Cam's ear.

"Back to sleep. For our baby's sake. You can return the favor later."

"You are not this nice last night. No. You are always a pain in the arse." Cam yawned, nuzzled further into his neck, began to tangle their legs.

Rodney rolled his eyes at the retort. "Of course I should be nice. Else you won't let me be the Godfather. I'd send you flowers if you'd make me the Godfather."

"Too bad, Rodney. You’ve already have the whole SG-1 and my folks to compete with."

Cam chuckled.

But Rodney wasn't listening. Something wasn't right in this dialog. He replayed their pillow talk in the mind.

_\- Why do I want to be the Godfather?_

_\- How could I want to be the Godfather while this is_ my _child?_

"Rodney? You Okay? Was only kidding." Cam sounded worried in the background. Rodney was tempted to get out of his head, to reassure his partner, especially when he was still carrying the baby...

_\- The baby? How could he have a baby?_

_\- No no no this is so wrong. Since when are we together? In my house beside the university? Why Cam's not in Cheyenne mountain with his own team?_

_\- This is my home. God. My old house. With Crichton. I’ve sold the house before joining the SGC. And Crichton..._

_\- Died. Long ago._

"Rodney?" Cam. Cam was gripping one of his wrists, with too much strength. The sleepiness was totally disappeared in his voice.

"Hey. You still with us?"

The man looked gorgeous in the golden grey sunlight. Hair ruffled from morning sex, lips swallow from kisses. Naked in his bed, sheet barely covered his legs, Rodney could still see the swell curve of that arse...

But Cam's eyes were alarmed, too, as if he was hesitating to say something.

 _\- This is not true. Why am I not in Atlantis? Where is Atlantis?_ As the thought popped out, the sight in front of him began to swirl, edges of the world darkened, dissolved into nothing. He saw that Cam's eyes widened, looked so unsure and that sight pierced into his heart, but then all of them disappeared, including the bed, the window, the warmth their bodies shared.

_\- So this is not true. Why this can't be true? A family of my own?_

Rodney squeezed his eyes tight.

 

\---------------o0oo0oo0o--------------

 

He was sitting on the floor. Soft watery orange light illuminated the whole room from the window. His own quarter in Atlantis. Well. So far, so good. Just a weird dream. Rodney released a long shaky breath, stood up and turned around –

– and saw Cameron Mitchell, sat against his bed, on the floor, looked as lost as he felt, legs stretched out in front of him, spread open, with visible swell on the middle of his body.

“Oh my God please what the hell are you thinking!” without a thought, Rodney rushed up and hauled the man up from the floor, pushed him on the bed, pointed at Mitchell accusingly, “Are you nuts? Pregnant and and fell down on the floor like that?! In my room? Why _my_ room? You have your own room!”

Arranged himself carefully on his side, Mitchell snorted: “Exactly my question, genius. And you are the one here supposed to have every answer in the universe.”

“Ha! Sarcasm, are we? Says the man who probably don’t know who’s impregnated you? You idiot fly boy?”

Mitchell’s expression went froze, eyes widened.

 _No._ Really. _He doesn’t know._ Rodney felt as if something stumped his head, he turned away, tried to open the door. But of course the dammit thing was locked.

“Oh for God’s sake!” He cursed, tried to alter the control, then tried the door again. Nothing happened.

“McKay.”

“I’m busy. We are stranded and I am the one here try to rescue us, if you haven’t figured this out so far!” he cursed.

“McKay.”

“What!” Rodney snapped, turned back, alarmed to see Mitchell was panting a little now, sweat broke on his temple, Rodney quickly returned to the bedside, “Dear God. You are not going to give birth there are you? I mean, to help Teyla is one thing, you, …” instinctively, he reached out a hand to Mitchell’s stomach, the man beside him cried out in pain. “Sorry. Sorry.” Frightened, Rodney moved his hand quickly back.

“It’s…fine. Just, stay put and wait for rescue, okay?” After got his breath back, Mitchell spit the words through the clenched teeth. “Trust your teammates. Doctor. They’ll come. I read your reports. You’ve trapped before, alone, at least twice and you made it. Just. No need to panic.”

“Who says I am – I can’t –” Rodney stumbled, tripped over his own thoughts, then shut off his eyes a moment, tried again, “How did we end up here? In this room? What do you remember?”

Mitchell’s eyes darted, forth and back, then shook his head.

“Nothing? You fly boys are always so helpful –”

“– yes except the part that I was shipped here for vacation, nothing!” Mitchell snapped back, “I am, as you put it, an idiot who doesn’t even know who’s the father of the baby in me! Do you still want to be the Godfather? Now leave us alone!”

Rodney winced uncomfortably, opened his mouth, shut up, then tried a new beginning, “Well, here I’m thinking that the first proper question should be, how did you manage to be impregnated?”

Mitchell blinked, then chuckled. “Don’t know it either. Shit. Must have triggered some wicked experiments of the Ancients.”

“So this happened after you were dropped in Atlantis.” Rodney frowned, then groaned, “Amnesia. Again. I hate it.”

“I’ve already went through at least twice memory lose. Dr. McKay, you will survive.” Mitchell murmured, eyes squeezing shut.

“You okay?” the man’s face was ashy pale now. Rodney felt sick by just staring at him. “You know, I mean if you want, you can grab my hand. Teyla said it helped, a bit,  I mean if you not – Aww!” The grip around his hand was as grieve as Teyla’s.

“Thanks.” Mitchell panted.

“I see how much pain you are in now.” Rodney hissed, tried to focus on their situation again. “This is new. I can’t think clearly, but I do remember that we’ve received a signal yesterday – ”

“McKay. Can’t you please just, shut up and wait? They’ll come.” Mitchell interrupted. Rodney snarled, angrily, “ _Really_? Can’t you see what a severe condition you are in? Don’t you want to know how did you end up like this?”

“Like what? Maybe because I’ve no problem to have a kid if my own?”

“Hormone.” Rodney grumbled, frustrated. “What if the others were trapped and lost their memories, too? Come on, this whole scene is _wrong_ and we need to find out –”

But Mitchell wasn’t listening, the grip on his hand tightened and Rodney’s mind was interrupted, let out a yelp. He was horrified to see Mitchell’s handsome face crumpled, appealingly the man was struggling to breath, then seemed relaxed enough again, sank back into the mattress bonelessly, began to babble in a low voice which barely to be heard, “What’s wrong with _this_ McKay? I always dreamed to have something like this, you know, like that dream you chased away before? A house in the sunlight, kids around. But you don’t, of course you won’t understand…. ”

The words hit him, gnawing something deep inside him like bugs, Rodney sniffed, “Well. Interesting enough, my sister yelled at me the same things before, almost the exact words.”

Mitchell chuckled, Rodney was amazed to see as he did that, the trace caused by pain almost disappeared. The man looked incredible banish and young, now that shining blue eyes were focusing on him, the first time after they stranded (Most likely the first time after he was shipped to Atlantis, to be precise. Rodney told himself), which was extremely satisfying.

“Really. How’s she doing now?”

“Jeannie? Ah Yeah. Living with her husband as a perfect housewife, have three kids. Lovely. Haven’t heard from them a long time.” He answered automatically, Mitchell frowned.

“You’re still speaking with her, aren’t you?”

“Of course I do!” he then altered, “well, there’re four years I’ve never contacted her, but eventually…”

Mitchell glared at him. And Rodney really didn’t understand, this is _his_ family, hell, why he is the one here explaining! “I didn’t say that it’s not important! But most people on the earth can build their families and there’s only one Jeannie! You won’t imagine the things together we could achieve if she didn’t give up her work!” he sighed, “but yeah. Jeannie like kids. And that’s it. They are lovely kids. So I accepted it too. Her kids are clever, anyway, maybe someday we could team up and work as the McKays.”

Rodney’s babble trailed off under Mitchell’s intense gaze, the man looked like that he was amused, smirking – no, grinning, a little, despite his death grip.

“ _You_ like kids, too.”

“Me? Who – well – normally.” Mitchell rolled his eyes. Rodney sighed. “Yeah. I am.”

“Did you….” Mitchell hesitated, “did you mean it, as you said that you want to be the  Godfather? After I…well, you know…” the man shifted uncomfortably, cheeks reddened in a distracting way. Rodney’s mind sank in the moment they were together, before, of trembling muscles of those powerful thighs, of damped cloth, and the sleepy man moaning his name, while wiggling beneath him, in his bed –

– Wait. In his bed?

Rodney was alerted back from his lustful memories. Memories UNTRUE. He told himself. They were never in his sold house together, with his dead cat, living as a couple (the acknowledge pained him sharply, in a way he never knew).

\-- It wasn’t a dream. Since Mitchell obviously remembered the same thing too. From the way the man was blushing.

“Hallucination” Rodney drew a shaky breath, “Someone made us hallucinating together, like in a computer game. And as it realized that I attended that, it changed the setting, changed us into my quarter in Atlantis, probably because I was thinking why we were not in Atlantis – anyway, to continue this, to make this visual life more acceptable, but still – No laptop, and no radios. How could I in my own quarter without laptop and radio? _This_ is unreal too. We are still in somewhere outside, probably because of the signal we received yesterday – yes. We must have end out a team. And then we were captured… Mitchell? Cameron? You all right?”

Mitchell’s face was even paler as if possible, trembling all over, eyes unfocused. How could he be so pale? Rodney frightened. It’s not the skin in his memory, the body he touched and kissed and… he shook his head, tried to stay alert. Hell. Why is his mind so slow? “Stay with me. Fight it. Aren’t you that tough guy Sam told me? Who struggled his own way back before the rescue team even found a clue? Since when _you_ ’re going to give up?”

“You noticed that there’s another explanation, didn’t you?” Mitchell smiled bitterly to him, panting, “That I am unreal, too? Maybe that’s why I told you to wait for rescue. That all of this is only your own hallucination?”

Fear surged in his chest, Rodney snarled at him: “Highly unlikely. If it is my imaginary world, I would be trapped with Sam, like the last time.”

Mitchell quirked his eyebrows to him, then chuckled, “Oh. Right. The time you were stranded under water?”

“How do you – when she said – when you said – you really stored a lot of reports in your head don’t you?” Rodney gasped, recovered rapidly, “but _my point_ stands. You must be somehow trapped with me together! Else the hallucination could be more pleasant than two of us bickering in my empty room.”

“You mean, better than me naked in your bed?” Mitchell rolled his eyes, “hey, are you sure I’m real?”

“…”

“’cause you know, if not, me and my baby would disappear soon.”

Rodney shut up his eyes.

Memories of the last scene came back in whole. The warm and contented feeling of it. In his favorite house, with his beloved cat, and the man he couldn’t help to impress at first sight then couldn’t help to bicker with thereafter, a man living mostly in another galaxy. And, pregnant with his child. So perfect. So unreal. He wished that he could at least keep the memory, since it was highly unlikely to be repeated again.

Then Rodney let out a shaking breath, squeezed the hand inside his.

“Mitchell. _Cam_. You read the report about the whales and solar prominence too?”

Mitchell nodded, rather confused.

“We flew to observe them, before most of people in Atlantis disturbed by their message, and you know why?”

Mitchell shook his head slightly, then his eyes brightened, “The whale! Was one of them the one which was hovering around your jumper under water – ?”

Rodney nodded, “Sam. That’s …. The hallucination was why I called him Sam.” He sniffed, “my illusion maybe unreal. Carter was still in another galaxy. But I would still remember _this_ , _you_ , this time, some how. Even if…”

\-- _Even if the real you would never know, or worse, carrying a stupid lemon as a permanent McKay-proof shield._ He scowled in his mind.

Mitchell chuckled again. Rodney groaned. Oh God he was going to miss this.

“Okay. Then.” Mitchell said, eyes bright, tail brushed, face twisted with pain, “Let’s find a way out. You think a little more pain will help?” he said, pressed the hands they were holding into his stomach.

The walls round them began to vibrate. This was how the world ended. The sight swirled again, dissolved into the dim daylight. Rodney’s mind was split into pieces. He expected Mitchell to scream, since the man shivered allover before as Rodney barely brushed his middle section.

But all he heard was a whimper.

 

\-------------oo0oooo0oooo0oo--------------------

 

 _Their hands are still holding._ That was the first thing Rodney’s mind told him. Then he noticed that they were in somewhere damp and dark. And cold. He was freezing, but Mitchell’s (Cam’s?) hand inside his was colder.

“Wow. You are real. You see? I told you that you must be real! ” Rodney squeezed that cold hand in excitement, before he got a clear sight of them.

Mitchell cracked out a short laughter, “Wish I’m not, somehow. Not that pregnant anymore, am I? Ironic truth.”

It was then Rodney could finally see something in the darkness: Their joined hands were covered with blood, so was Mitchell’s half below. Actually, a harpoon like metal pierced through the man’s stomach, nailed him on something he couldn’t tell.

“Guess that’s why it hurts so much.” Mitchell murmured, “Sorry mate. No Godfather’s chance for you anymore.”

Memories poured into Rodney’s head. The signal from a floating spaceship, a overexcited Col. Mitchell volunteered to fly a jumper of scientists, the world under the metal cover, the abandoned lab, the cave-in.

The real world.

Rodney gasped in cold air. Then he saw something else. Plants, cuddling around their heads, necks, limbs, and Mitchell’s stomach. “Telepathy plants.” He heard Mitchell grumbled softly, “they know that we are stranded. They just wanted to help…you to spend the time of waiting calmly, and me…” he sighed, bitterly, “to have some happy time at the end of my life. They can’t move me from this metal claw.” He gestured to the pole through his body, husked, “All that they could do was to slow down the speed of bleeding…”

Rodney cursed, “Rubbish. Why do you know this? Telepathy plants did you say? Why can’t I hear them? Mitchell? Mitchell? Hey Mitchell!” Mitchell’s eyes flapped off, Rodney had to squeeze his hand hard, “stay with me okay? They could beam you up. The rescue’s coming soon, _you_ said it. Hey! Cameron? Cameron!”

“Noisy. Really should have carried a lemon.” Cam’s head lolled back. “No need to be scared, McKay. Here’s not dangerous anymore. NO secret weapons, no bad guys, only darkness…”

“Peaceful, en? I said DON”T SLEEP!” he yelled, Cam’s eyes snapped open, “Sorry Sir, can’t help.”

The man’s voice was so soft, blew away in the noise of metals crushing together. Rodney couldn’t imagine that moments ago, they were still together in his big warm bed, having a shared life ahead. A never existed life. Now Cameron was dying beside him and all he could do was waiting. Something pierced behind his eyes angrily.

“Then fight. Shit. How dare you give up! Sam said you once fight down a replicator -- ”

“Not really. He was going to deliver the lat stroke, before Sam dissolved them.” Cam chuckled, breathlessly, “You asked Sam about me?”

He was going to miss the chuckle, Rodney thought desperately, the man would die and his big brain couldn’t do any help, there was nothing he could do. Rodney groaned, “She was here a whole year! We have meals together every day. Of course I’ve heard of you! STAY AWAKE! Tell me…tell me… well, you like Crichton, don’t you?”

“Your cat? She’s real?” Cam’s eyes opened again, Rodney was about to say “Was. Not anymore.” but quickly decided against the idea. Cam continued to mumble without his correction anyway. “That’s your memory, then. I swear I could feel it as she brushed my hair with her tail.…”

The man’s voice trailed away again. _Where’s their rescue team?_ “Cam? Cam! Cameron Mitchell! Oh hell this is not firm enough what’s your middle name?!”

But the man’s eyes stayed shut, only mouth formed something out, then a soft whimper, followed with a squeeze in his hand.

“…nice way to wake up with you Rodney…” He heard that Cam said.

 

Their radios began to buzz.

\-------------oo0oooo0oooo0oo--------------------

As Rodney walked into the infirmary with a bag, Cam was sitting up, chatting with Carson rather happily, eyes shining. They stopped talking eventually as Rodney entered the room, Carson patted Cam’s arm affectively, then left them alone.

“No flowers?” Cam smiled.

“No baby’s waiting for a Godfather either.” Rodney retorted, shoved the bag on Cam’s chest, a pad slip put, Cam frowned at it.

“Reports. Mission reports.” Rodney made a face as he saw the grin spread out on Cam’s face. “Holly shit. Sam was right. You _really_ like to read them like like small kid does to fairytales. How long have you spent on infirmary’s bed? To remember all of those?”

“Well. They said I’ve been beaten up quite frequently.” Cam yawned, “So? Anything else? ”

The man looked better, skin not that deathly pale anymore, the half below not covered with blood. He still had stitches everywhere, arms, neck, face, but the color’s back and those blue eyes were opening, he looked gorgeous. Hell. The man looked hot.

“…Rodney!”

“What. Wow. First name already, are we. Don’t remember that I gave you that right.”

Cam rolled his eyes. “You didn’t response when I called McKay, your Majesty. Inside your head again, I see. Sam and Jackson did that all the time. Seriously, Doctor, your greeting’s acknowledged,. You are free to go back to your lab.”

“Who said that I was thinking about the lab?” Rodney bait back almost instinctively, “I was thinking that…that you looked better now, idiot, almost as good as…” as the man who slept on my bed that unreal morning, Rodney flushed, stopped abruptly. Cam, obviously had caught his last part of sentence already, groaned, ran a hand over his own blushing face. “Please. Don’t mention that again.”

Something cold and hard sank down his gut, stranded there, just below the stomach. “Oh. Okay. If you wish.”

“Not the pregnancy part at least.”

“Oh. Sure.” That was a rather good sign, wasn’t it? Rodney felt that his heart started to beat again, a little too fast than he would like. “Ummm, and Cam? You like to hang out in the lab, don’t you? Sam said you that always did that, listened to her babbling while no one else did, even though you couldn’t understand half of it…”

“Oh. That’s…Mostly I just went down to drag them out to the mess.” Cam grinned, “You…have something interesting in the lab?”

“Me? NO no not really. It’s the work we shared with the botanic team. Those telepathy plants, you know, around you before, they, umm, we invited one of them to Atlantis. The city fascinates it, apparently, and it can hear her song. So it even allows me to run a couple of experiments on it in return. It asked for you, you know, not quite believed that Carson has brought you back to life. You could go down to the lab yourself and show it, while I run some more tests….why it’s so friendly towards you anyway? And to think about it, why my cat was so friendly towards you?”

“It is telepathy. And maybe my mind ‘s easier to understand than yours.” Cam yawned, offered easily, “Okay. I’d like to thank it anyway. First thing after Doctor Carson release me.”

“Humm. Good.” Rodney hesitated, “Goodbye then, I guess.”

He walked to the door without waiting for a returned goodbye. Not bad. He thought. Maybe he could wheel that exotic plant up here, to spend some more time here. He was at the door as Cam shouted, “Rodney!”

He turned around rather quickly.

“I…meant it….before.” Cam’s head tiled, not really facing him, “that it was nice, you know,” he gestured, “to wake up with you.”

“Oh.”

Rodney’s brain shut down a tick, then returned back on line, running with a record speed, humming a little. “Oh.” He said again, rather stupidly. Cam was watching him now, with a nervous smile. “I mean, me too. Me too.” Rodney quickly said.

Cam’s smile broadened to a grin.

Definitely not bad. Rodney thought, returned a mirrored grin of his own.

 

[END]


End file.
